During surgery, whether open or laparoscopic, there is a need for a device that can be utilized to stabilize surgical instruments for various functions, most commonly for stabilizing instruments that would otherwise be handheld, in order to achieve desired tissue tension or to maintain exposure to the surgical site. Many such apparatuses already exist.